


Unlikely Events

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No band AU, joshler - Freeform, not really - Freeform, school au, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his life did Tyler Joseph think he would actually hear someone use a cheesy pick-up line. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Events

_Why, why, why, why, why._ Is all that rang in Tyler’s ears as he could feel the guilt settling in. He’s out after curfew, and with his luck, he knows he’ll be caught.

Tyler was so busy rushing back to his dorm, his bag slapping his side. He was almost to the dorms, maybe he wouldn’t get caught. Campus was really dim, with only having street lights on corners, and not along all of the sidewalks and streets. Usually, this isn’t a problem with Tyler, he’s never up early enough or out late enough to be bothered by this. But, because of the lack of light, it was really hard to see the object sitting on the ground in the dark of night, and as soon as before Tyler knew it, he was tumbling to the ground, right on top of a stranger.

“Wow, watch where you step, man!” A voice said, not yelling, but not whispering either.

Tyler heard clanking as he stood up and brushed himself off. The contents of his bookbag had spilled all over the ground. He scrambled to pick them up. “Sorry, sorry, I’m really sorry,“ He panicked.

“It’s alright, just be more careful next time. Is there any particular reason you’re in a rush?” The stranger asked, the stranger who Tyler noticed had fading red hair and a big smile.

“N-no, not particularly. Just don’t want to be caught after curfew is all. Why’re you out here?” Tyler stuttered out, staring at the guy.

“I needed a break, needed to relax,” The guy motioned to the now-scattered packs of cigarettes. “You do realize no one cares about curfew after the first few weeks, right? They don’t check on dorms unless it’s a weekend.” He continued.

Tyler wasn’t in the mood for a conversation with a stranger in the middle of the night, and especially not a stranger who smoked. This was all too much. He was totally going to get busted for this. That couldn’t happen to him. His knees started to wobble and his hands started to shake. This always happened before he would break down, and before he knew it, He was crashing to the ground again, this time, all alone.

The stranger, who still hadn’t given Tyler a name crouched down to him. “Wow I guess you could say that you’re really falling for me,” He laughed.

Tyler scowled. The stranger offered him a hand, “I can take you back to your dorm, if that’s alright with you,” The guy said.

“You really don’t have to. It’s late, don’t you need to sleep?” Tyler asked, giving a quizzical look.

“Sleep is for the weak, but seriously, I’ll walk you back to your dorm, alright? What’s your number?” The man asked, offering Tyler a hand.

“526, and thank you, but you don’t have to,” Tyler took his hand and brushed himself off, again. There was no way a complete stranger was going to walk him back to his dorm. Not at all.

It was then that Tyler realized who he was speaking to. That was Josh Dun. The Josh Dun. The guy who everyone knew, and everyone wanted to be known by. And here he was, offering to help a nobody like Tyler. What a fortunate turn of events.

His epiphany was cut short when Josh spoke, “Hey, please? It’s the least I can do. Oh, by the way, I’m Josh, Josh Dun.”

“Oh, alright. I’m Tyler, Tyler Joseph.” Tyler responded, he mustered up what he hoped was a smile as he pretended not to know exactly who Josh was.

The two boys walked back to Tyler’s dorm, and Josh smiled as Tyler bid him goodnight. He slowly emptied his bag when his eyes fell on something. _A lighter._ A lighter that _certainly_ did not belong to him. He was always told to not play with fire, so why would he own a lighter? Whose could it be? And then it dawned on him, that the lighter was in fact, Josh Dun’s lighter. Of course. What was he supposed to do with this? This would not look good if anyone found this and thought he actually used it. They would kick him off the basketball team in a heartbeat, and what would he do then? How on earth was he going to get the lighter back to Josh anyways? He never sees him, not long enough to actually stop and give it to him. And what would he say? _Oh, yeah, by the way, I kinda accidentally picked this up after plowing into you that night?_ He’d sound ridiculous. And then, a knock on his door.

Tyler’s blood froze. Did someone already know? He shakily answered the door, and was relieved to find that it was Josh standing at his door. “I, uh, I think this book is yours,” He stammered, and held the grey notebook up so Tyler could see.

“Yeah, it’s mine, thank you. And I think this is yours,” He held up a finger and rushed to grab the lighter from his nightstand.

“Ah, yeah, I can’t go anywhere without it. Thanks, man.” Josh said. And the two took back their rightful possessions.

 

/////

 

Now Tyler can sleep at night. He and Josh smiled at one another and he stripped down and got ready for bed. That was until he was interrupted again. He groaned, and pondered the idea of not answering the door, but still got up to do it anyways. When he was faced with Josh again, he was sure that his blush could rival the color of a tomato.

“Hey, uh, I know we just met and all, but, I can’t seem to find my key,” Josh said, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. Tyler’s knees went weak at the sight. “I’m not sure if you have it or not, and if you don’t that’s fine, but could you check?”

Tyler nodded, and went back to look at his nightstand. “Nope, no luck, sorry man.” He said, with a sad smile.

“Aw, dang. Hey, I don’t want to make things weird, as I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors, but do you think I could crash here? Just for tonight, since I can’t get into my room?” Josh said, his eyes hopeful.

Tyler flushed even redder this time, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to the poor guy, so before he knew it, he was letting Josh Dun into his dorm at around two in the morning. “Uh, you can have the bed if you want. I can sleep on the floor for tonight,” He said.

“That wouldn’t be fair to you, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Josh said.

Tyler agreed, and went to look for a blanket. But of course, there were none. “Um, I don’t have any extra blankets. Do you want the right side or the left?” Tyler asked, boldly.

“I’ll take the right, if that’s okay with you,” Josh said.

Tyler nodded and climbed into bed, “I’m kind of a cuddler, sorry.” He said, as Josh pulled his shirt off. He couldn’t help but stare.

Josh smirked, “Like the view?”

Tyler groaned, and Josh slid in next to him. “Goodnight, Tyler,” Josh said, before he felt Tyler flip over and, sure enough, snuggle right into his arm.

 

 

They both let sleep over take them, and neither one will admit it, but that was the best either of them had slept in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is bad. Why do all my stories lack substance? Feel free to follow me on my main tumblr @ youfaintedwheni or my (just created) twenty one pilots tumblr @shiningdun to request stuff if you want? As always thanks for reading and Kudos and Comments are always welcome. |-/


End file.
